Su Size de Brasier
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: El reto consistía en tomar algo de una chica, solo para demostrar que el era capaz de todo. Pero quizás no se podría decir lo mismo cuando te encontrabas con la persona en 'Esa... Situación.'


**Hola Que Hace? xD**

**Espero que estén leyendo esto! Que es mi sensual saludo! **

**Sin embargo lo haré corto...**

**Este OneShot esta totalmente dedicado a Una de mis mejores Amigas!_ Andru _**

**Ella es una persona tan creativa! Graciosa! Y es una de las mejores compañeras de clase **

**Que ha habido! Sabes que te Quiero y me gustaría demostrarlo con este OneShot! Que es Tuyo! :D**

_**Disclaimer: Cada idea que plasmo es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Mr. Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Su Size De Brasier **

El reto consistía en tomar algo de una chica, solo para demostrar que el era capaz de todo. Pero quizás no se podría decir lo mismo cuando te encontrabas con la persona en 'Esa... Situación.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único:**

-Anda Teme.-dijo.-Hazlo.- la voz del rubio del grupo se hacía la tentadora, mientras la sonrisa zorruna reflejada en sus labios se tornaba macabra. Él, quien se encontraba neutral ante ser el punto de miradas, no hacía mas que mantener su estoica expresión. Para empezar aquella situación le parecía tan ridícula mas aun lo que le había pedido hacer...

-Me niego.- repitió por enésima vez. No iba a caer en algo como eso, menos el dejarse llevar por las 'ideas' de Naruto. Estas aveces eran muy poco sanas para la mente, aunque claro que se puede decir cuando tienes un padrino que se dedicaba a escribir novelas eróticas, como su principal fuente de ingreso.

-Nadie se va a enterar.-dijo él como rápida contestación, todo sin abandonar la sonrisa que ya lo tenía al borde del fastidio.-Ademas, eres tan silencioso como un fantasma.- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-¿Que gano yo con esto?- le pregunto de vuelta, no dejando lugar a alguna replica.

-Bueno...- empezó con tono burlesco.-Tendrás algo interesante que contar cuando te pregunten en la universidad que fue lo mas osado que has hecho en tu vida.- dijo.-Así tu reputación no correrá peligro.-le guiñó un ojo.

-No me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí, dobe.- dijo el.- A diferencia de ti, yo no hago el ridículo para que me acepten.-

-¡Deja de ser tan cabrón!- le grito casi en la cara, pero ni siquiera con eso pestañeo.- Hazlo si eres tan Uchiha.-

Frunció el ceño, con su orgullo y apellido nadie jugaba. Eso era algo que el mismo Naruto sabía,y a pesar de que aveces lo tildaran de bobo y despistado la realidad era que el Namikaze era muy listo... en ocasiones especiales, claro está.

Nuevamente estaban allí, en la azotea de la escuela,él y su grupo de compañeros desde que había dado sus inicios en el instituto. Solo por hacer algo que ellos catalogaban como_ "divertido"_ incluyéndolo a él, sin ni siquiera preguntar.

-Yo siempre te he vencido en todo, dobe.- la sonrisa arrogante hizo su aparición.- Espero que te acostumbres toda tu vida por que así sera siempre.- con eso salió de allí, dispuesto a terminar con el 'reto', y cuanto mas rápido mejor.

Después de todo, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?

En su punto de vista la situación, era patética e infantil. Ni siquiera tenía una verdadera razón bastante coherente, para hacer toda esa reunión causando retos solo por pasarla bien. Sin embargo antes de continuar con este relato, empecemos por donde realmente empezó todo...

.

"...Todo comenzó desde el día anterior, el joven Uchiha acompañado por un chico de ojos azulados, Namikaze Naruto, a quien lo hace llamar "su mejor amigo", la realidad que aveces dudaba ese termino, pero en el fondo le tenía algo de cariño, cosa que jamas admitiría abiertamente. Este era su último año como alumno en Konoha High, al igual que el rubio.

-Oye teme.- utilizando el apelativo para referirse a él la persona que lo acompañaba le llamo.

-Hmp.- fue la respuesta de él, ya que no era muy 'sociable' que digamos.

-Este es nuestro último año...-dejo la oración en el aire, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y que?- pregunto esperando a que Naruto se dejara de rodeos y le dijera ya al grano lo que quería decirle. Tampoco era tan paciente.

-Hay que hacer algo... "echi"- dijo finalmente con este único tono "pervertido" que sacaba a Sasuke de sus cabales.

-¿Echi?- repitió el.- ¿Que estupidez tienes en mente ahora, dobe?-

-¿¡Yo?!- se señalo así mismo en un tono "inocente".- Si yo no he hecho nada...-

-Aún.- añadió silenciosamente el Uchiha, adelantándose para bajar las escaleras hacia el patio de la escuela; era la hora de almuerzo.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?!- le pregunto de la manera tan 'discreta' que el acostumbraba.

-Sea lo que sea, no quiero caer enredado en tus..niñerías.- le advirtió tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua.

-¡Yo no hago niñerías!- se defendió el rubio.

Rodó sus ojos; el siempre se comportaría como un niño, no importara los años que tuviera. De pronto tropezó de lado con alguien, no llegaron a caerse, solo fue un empujón. Cuando miro quien era, se sorprendió al ver a una chica de menuda estatura con un pelo largo negro. Estaba sonrojada, seguro por lo apenada que estaba. Sin pretenderlo, un olor a vainilla se coló por sus fosas nasales. Mentiría si diría que no le agrado. Pero como el era conocido como una persona de carácter serio, no reacciono de alguna manera, al menos no en su rostro.

-G-gomen.- la voz tintineante de la chica retumbó en sus oídos, sonriendo tímidamente, el solo la miraba, sin hacer o decir nada más. Se concentró únicamente en eso, sin darse cuenta de que ella se había retirado de la misma manera en que había aparecido.

-Teme...-la voz un tanto melosa del rubio lo trajo de vuelta.- Vi eso...- le acusó con una gran sonrisa.

Recupero la compostura.-No se de que hablas.- siguió su marcha.

-No te hagas.-le dijo mientras se acercaba a él con pasos apresurados.-Vi en vivo y a todo color como la mirabas.- le recalcó.-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto.

-Estas leyendo muchas novelas de tu padrino.- se recostó en el tronco del árbol mas alejado de la multitud,le gustaba el silencio, y ese tiempo era el suyo para estar tranquilo, pero aun Naruto de pie frente él lo observaba con esa sonrisa que lo estaba sacando de quicio. -No me gusta nadie, y menos a alguien que vi por primera vez.-le dijo.

-El amor a primera vista existe.- dijo indirectamente, logrando que el Uchiha se atorara con su propia saliva. Hoy si que Naruto estaba mas anormal de lo normal.

-Grabátelo en la cabeza, no me gusta nadie.- dijo seriamente.- Y menos creo en esas estupideces...-

-Nunca digas nunca, teme.- le advirtió.- A la larga vas a encontrar a alguien que te hará cambiar de parecer.-

No supo la razón pero esas palabras retumbo por toda su cabeza, traicionándolo cuando apareció la sonrisa de esa chica. -Deja de molestar,dobe.- dijo.- Estorbas.-

-¡Sabes que digo la verdad!- le grito.

-Hmp.-

-Teme...- mascullo con el ceño fruncido.- Ven a la azotea después de clases.-

-¿A que?- hizo la pregunta cerrando los ojos, acomodándose.

-Solo ven.-insistió.

-Como sea.- lo dijo para que el rubio se tranquilizara y lo dejara quieto de una buena vez.

.

Pues allí estaba, cuando entro noto a los demás del grupo. Todos sentados esperando, Naruto no le había dicho que esto era una especie de reunión. No le dio importancia, ya estaba allí, lo vieron. Era tiempo de irse.

-¡Espera Teme!- la voz de Naruto que en ese momento traspasaba la puerta de la azotea lo interrumpió.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo.- Ya vine, ya me puedo ir.-Iba a retomar su camino cuando lo retuvieron del brazo.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado, esperábamos por ti para dar inicio.- sonrió como el acostumbraba.

Miro a los demás de reojo, todos estaban allí. Pareciera que fuera "serio." Se soltó del agarre para caminar a la pared mas cercana y esperar lo que ellos tuvieran que decir. Se cruzó de brazos, en una posición de espera, mientras mas rápido esto terminara menos estupideces tendría que aguantar.

-Ya que estamos aquí...- dio inicio la conversación el chico.-Diré que todo esto sera mas que divertido.¡Hoy si que estaremos dispuesto a romper las reglas!- termino con su habitual emoción.

Algunos no supieron como sentirse, después de todo Namikaze Naruto era un verdadero huracán cuando se dedicaba a sus travesuras, cosa que lo distinguía y lo tenía en la máxima mira de los profesores. Aunque lo mas que desconcertaba a todos, es que como el se las había ingeniado para pasar de grado... Un misterio que el mundo jamás descubriría. El estar allí tenía un gran propósito...pero no era seguro que iba a hacer beneficioso.

-Anda y habla, que no tengo todo el día.-ese había sido Suigetsu, desesperado por naturaleza, mas cuando estaba ansioso.

-¡Ya Va!- le grito de vuelta el Namikaze.- Pues nos vamos a graduar, ya dentro de dos meses y...-

-No me digas.- el comentario lleno de sarcasmo dicho por Yamanaka Ino, una chica que era la mas deseada en su grado, con un novio universitario y grandes aspiraciones en llegar a ser alguien en el mundo de la fama.

-Si me dejaras terminar...- la acusó con la mirada.-He planeado esta reunión, para guardar memorias excitantes, para cuando estemos adultos recordemos las aventuras de nuestra juventud...-

-Es tan problemático cuando empiezas a hablar como Gai.-la voz pastosa varonil de Shikamaru Nara se hizo notar, interrumpiendo el "discurso" del rubio. Era un chico inteligente por naturaleza, y vago por gusto. Se rumoreaba que estaba de amoríos con la ayudante de la coordinadora escolar, Sabaku no Temari.

-¡No lo hice!- grito un poco apenado el ojiazul, mientras que en su rostro se pincelaba de rosado.

Sasuke no evitó el impulso de rodar sus ojos, sinceramente, Naruto siempre sera el idiota mas grande que en su vida conoció; las razones por las que el lo aprecia son desconocidas aún para él. A él le pasaban cosas mas raras...

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer,dobe?- entró a la conversación.- Si por algo estamos aquí, debería ser importante para que perdamos el tiempo aquí de manera miserable.-

-Es que estoy tratando de explicar, demo, esta gente no me deja.- se halo de los pelos el Namikaze de manera infantil. Rodó sus ojos negros de nueva cuenta...

-Habla.- le dijo con voz seria, y demandante.

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos hacer... unas "travesuras."- esa era la palabra empleada para disfrazar de manera 'gentil' lo que realmente quería el rubio.-Solo por diversión, hacer cosas que nunca hemos pensando en hacer.- a medida que hablaba crecía su entusiasmo. -¿Que creen?

-Que es una reverenda estupidez.- la voz de Hyuga Neji hablo después de el silencio sepulcral que se formo ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-No seas tan aguafiestas, Neji.- regaño Sakura Haruno.- Puede que sea entretenido.-

-Hai.-dijo Tenten.-Inclusive para cubitos de hielo como tú.-hizo un gesto cariñoso chocando su hombro con el varonil de él. Era normal esas muestras, ya que eran algo mas que amigos.

-Como sea.- dijo obstinado el castaño, aunque se notaba en su rostro que la caricia de la castaña había causado efecto en él.

-Antes de que prosigan con la novela...- dijo Ino nuevamente refiriéndose a la pareja.-Me parece que la idea de Naruto no es mala. Después de todo en esta escuela nunca pasa nada interesante.-

-Hai...- dijo la chica pelirrosa.-Demo, no causemos tanto alboroto.-

-Como tu madrina es la directora, ¿verdad?- comento la Yamanaka con sarcasmo.-Tienes una imagen que cuidar...-

-Siento mucho que no entiendas lo que es ser precavida.- dijo en defensa.

-Naruto empieza antes de que estas problemáticas empiecen a jodernos con lo infantiles de sus peleas.- dijo Shikamaru. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era un dolor de cabeza causado por unas niñerías de Haruno y Yamanaka.

Ni corto ni perezoso él rubio hizo justo lo que el Nara había recomendado. -Todos en un círculo, onegai.- ordeno con su usual entusiasmo. Los demas hicieron lo dicho por el Namikze. - ¡Oe, Teme! ¿A donde vas?- pregunto cuando vio como estaba a punto el Uchiha de cruzar la puerta.

-No me quedaré a hacer esto. Me largo.- dijo de manera neutral.

-Mira Uchiha...-la voz chillona de Ino se hizo notar,antes de que el otro rubio dijera algo.- Tú y tú trasero de cabrón se quedaran aquí les guste o no.- dijo.- ¿O acaso tienes miedo?- se cruzó de brazos.

El solo la encaró. Nadie en su vida le había dicho cobarde, y una mujer no iba a poner eso a prueba, menos alguien oxigenado como Yamanaka Ino.

-No me quedo por que no pueda hacerlo.-dijo.- Lo que yo hago sobrepasa las estupideces de ustedes por mucho.- dijo él.

-Bueno, si eso es tan sencillo para tí.- reto.- Por que no te quedas y nos enseña como se hace, si para ti somos tan niños...-

Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo fue a recostarse en la pared donde originalmente estaba. El ambiente estaba tenso, pero al menos el Uchiha se quedaría. O eso fue como lo pensó Naruto, claro buscando el lado positivo del asunto.

-Bien...creo que empezare yo.- dijo con su animosidad de siempre.-Suigetsu, cuando entremos a la clase de Anko-sensei. Le harás un_ 'Lap Dance'._-

Mientras todos reían por le reto impuesto por el rubio, Sasuke solo puso una mano en su frente, pues algo así era de esperarse, lo que no era que el grado de anormalidad de Naruto siempre llegaba a sorprenderlo pensando seriamente que la ultima neurona de él se quemaría por completo al paso que iba.

-Si no hay música, no me estimulo.-empezó a negociar el blanquecino.

Por su parte el rubio negó.-La música uno siempre la lleva por dentro.- dijo como modo de 'excusa'.

-Eres un idiota.- insulto el blanquecino, a la vez que reía.- Hai...lo haré. Aunque me cueste la nota, esa sensei es sexy.- se clono en su rostro la misma mirada de pervertida que pone el Namikze.

-Después de aquí... viene su clase.- le advirtió Ino.-Queremos ver como la seduces.-

-Vas a ver que será mas entretenido que como Sai te sedujo a ti.- rió burlándose al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

-Con mi novio no te metas.- dijo.

El solo se alzó de hombros. -Sakurita...- llamo de forma maléfica y dulce a la ves.-

-Te compadezco.- le había susurrado Tenten a la chica de cabellos rosas. A su vez que ella la miraba mal por el comentario. Ella no era una débil menos frente al "dientes de tiburón".

-¿Por que yo?- pregunto ella la defensiva.

-Me pareces una victima excelente y ideal y mas por lo que tengo planeado hacer.- sonrió con sorna.

-Cualquier bobera que se te ocurra, no sera algo con lo que yo no pueda.- se pavoneo con completa seguridad.

-Te ves tan segura...-

-Habla de una vez.- apuro Naruto, quería ver el desenlace de eso.

-Hai.- ni siquiera se molesto en pelearse con el rubio.-¿Ves eso de allí?- todos miraron hacia la esquina que le Hozuki señalaba. Un plátano podrido, rodeado de moscas con un liquido viscoso. Todos arrugaron la nariz incluyendo a Sasuke.

Sakura ante la mención de ese alimento, puso cara de asco; a ella no le gustaba el plátano.

-Veo que sí.- dijo.-Cometelo.- mandó.

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun contrariada.

-Ese es tu reto, mi querida flor de cerezo.-

-¡Eso es muy cruel! Elige otro.- exigió Naruto, quien apreciaba mucho a la Haruno para que ella pasara por eso.

-¡Oye! Yo prácticamente arriesgare mi vida al hacerle el baile a Anko-sensei.- protestó.-Agradece que no te dije que se besara con Shikamaru.- esto ultimo se lo dijo a la chica.

Sin embargo, la cara del aludido no tenía precio, le agradaba Sakura...pero como amiga.

-Aun así..-intentó nuevamente el rubio del grupo.

-Nada...tú empezaste con esta reunión.- le recordó.-Ademas nada de tratos especiales a la chicas que te gustan.- dijo nuevamente, al ver como el ojiazul se sonrojaba.-Ella esta dispuesta a hacer lo que el pedí, ¿verdad?-

Todos miraron a la chica que estaba mas pálida que antes, no quería hacerlo, es mas se resistía a la idea de pensar en un plátano sano y amarillo. Al verlo en esas condiciones, hablemos claro, se le iba el apetito a cualquiera. Pero ella tenía que comérselo...

-Completo.- recalco Suigetsu.

Ese idiota la tenía con ella. Gruño sonoramente, dejando escapar un bufido. La realidad era que tenía que hacerlo, le gustara o no...

Se puso en pie para ir hacia aquel lugar, no quiso mirar a nadie eso era tan humillante, pero al fin al cabo era un reto; y ella de cobarde no tenía un pelo, hasta que aparecían los plátanos... Lo tomo con manos temblorosas.

-No quiero mirar.-dijo Tenten abrazándose al Hyuga castaño. Esto era algo loco...

Los demás vieron con pena, y algo de horror;sin incluir al Hozuki claro. Como ella acercaba el expirado alimento a sus labios, rápidamente los ojos verdes de ella se cristalizaron, los cerro, comiendo algo, literalmente prohibido. Se encontraban callados, mirando lo que una valiente chica como ella haría. Tuvieron que admitir que tenía agallas... inclusive Sasuke.

Después que la chica pelirrosa hubiera hecho el horroroso reto y tras la felicitaciones del Hozuki, y las palmadas en su espalda por parte de Ino como muestra de apoyo emocional. Naruto le había dicho que retara a alguien, esta miro a Sasuke con los ojos del alma, señalo y dijo

-Sasuke-kun. Te reto a que me des un beso.-dijo con convicción.

En cambio este la miro con una cara de pocos amigos, pues el no iba a besar a una chica que en sus narices se había comido un plátano podrido, cosa que, la cual avergonzó a Sakura al darse cuenta de aquello. Esa mirada le rompía el corazón a la esmeralda, ya que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero sabia que el Uchiha nunca se fijaría en ella, aunque le doliera sabía que esa era la verdad, y solo tenía que resignarse a ello. Ademas con el tiempo, un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿verdad?

Rió nerviosamente.-Era bromeando Sasuke-kun- suspiro. Al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió una idea. -Ya se.- gritó la esmeralda.- Te reto a que robes un brasier de una de las chicas del equipo de natación.

-Oye Sakura, esa frente tuya te sirvió de algo.-felicitó Ino.

-¿Un 'Brasier'?- pregunto extrañado Naruto y Suigetsu a la misma vez que los demás callados del grupo se preguntaban internamente que significaba ese termino

-Es una manera de decirle al... sostén.- explico Tenten que estaba un poco apenada al explicar. Los demás también les apareció un rosado en las mejillas, las mujeres tenían un lenguaje complicado.

-No.- negó Sasuke, el no iba a asaltar una prenda interior de una chica desconocida. El no era el pervertido como el dobe y Suigetsu. Hacer ese reto dañaría su orgullo moral..."

.

Todo eso fue lo que paso antes de que Naruto lo retara de la manera en como lo había hecho, pareciera que Ino y al él le gustaban jugar con su orgullo. La situación jamas fue de su agrado, desde el mismo principio. ¿Por que siempre tenían que tomarlo de punto? ¿Por que no le hacían lo mismo a Neji? Pensó infantilmente mientras caminaba directo a los casilleros de las chicas del equipo de natación.

Escucho los chapoteos que hacía el agua de la piscina; no había nadie en los casilleros. Menos mal que su día estaba de suerte...solamente tendría que buscar un sostén y ya. Le callaba la boca a dos o tres, y después se iría borrando ese suceso de su vida...Todo por cumplir con las estupideces de Naruto, y el estúpido reto de Sakura.

Vigilo a su alrededor, por si algún maestro o cualquier adulto aparecía de improvisto. Después de todo el no podía estar por esos rumbos, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Aunque solamente el buscar algo, y sin hacer ruido no le parecía una tarea tiránica. Solamente tomaría un sostén, desconocido y ya. No iba a ser algo tan serio. Ademas, podía vengarse de una manera...

Sonrió malefícamente, unos cuantos iban a pagar muy caro el haberse metido con el. Entro traspasando la puerta mirando, todo aparecía en penumbras, no había ningún ruido sospechoso. Miro los casilleros... Esto sería algo sencillo. Fue lo que dijo para darse algo de confianza, solo tenía que ser rápido. Ahora, ¿cuál de todos elegiría?

57...

Ese era el número de ese espacio que estaba cerrado, en la misma esquina de aquella pared lateral. Cuando estaba dispuesto abrirlo...tenía llave. ¿Los casilleros de las mujeres tenían seguridad? se dio cuenta. Mientras que los de los hombres no tenían ninguna ahora no tenía duda de por que aveces su ropa desaparecía mientras hacía ejercicio en la clase de gimnasia...

_'Estúpidas Psicópatas..'_

Maldijo a las fanáticas. Mas bien a la institución escolar que era una mediocre en algunas cosas. Bufó molesto, ¿ahora que se supone que haga?

El extintor se hizo colar en sus ojos negros... tan rojo y brillante pese a la poca iluminación. La idea estaba mas que clara para él. Iba a...

_'Estúpido Dobe'_

No lo iba a hacer, ye estaba en la suspensión si descubría que el estaba allí. Estuviera expulsado si se enteraban que el hacía daño a la propiedad escolar. Se negaba a hacerlo. Estaría arriesgando demasiado...Todo por un estúpido reto, y por un maldito 'brasier'.

Se fijó en el suelo, frente al casillero...Una llave.

¿Sería acaso que la suerte estaba de su lado? Era un bastardo con mucha dicha después de todo...

La tomó con una rapidez digna de él. Encajó...Abrió la puerta dejando ver el interior. Ropa ordenada, el uniforme, un pequeño cepillo, un espejo en la pared metálica del 'locker', todo eso sin dejar el toque femenino; revolvió algunas cosas buscando..._aquello. _

Ya estaba loco por salir de allí, pero no encontraba lo que el buscaba. Vio la pequeña mochila de color negra, no perdía nada con buscare allí, ¿verdad?

Tan pronto abrió, encontró el conjunto de ropa interior. ¿Por que lo pondría allí como si lo estuviera ocultando? Lo primero que vio fueron las bragas. Sintió su garganta tragar al pasar saliva, ni idea de por que la simple visión de eso lo ponía nervioso. Lo separó como pudo para buscar lo que finalmente necesitaba. Trato de no mirarlo, tomando control de las hormonas que hacían revolución en su interior, y es que era la primera vez que veía ese pedazo de tela así tan...

Cerró sus ojos negros para concentrarse en la labor de su búsqueda, tomo el sostén con dos de sus dedos, se quedo sorprendido. Acaso ¿una chica de tercer año podría tener esa cantidad de...?

Se sintió un pervertido por hacerse esa pregunta aun en su mente, pero sus ojos se iban al tamaño de esas copas. Se alejo de pronto...como si eso le quemara, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se maldijo por comportarse de esa manera, eso no le iba a quitar la masculinidad ni algo peor, ademas era casi normal en un adolescente como él, el mirar...Pero eso era algo que al parecer el no quería aceptar; por terco que era y orgulloso...

Respiro hondo casi sin darse cuenta; estiró la mano para recogerlo del suelo...Era muy suave. No lo podía evitar, la curiosidad estaba allí mientras que el tacto de su mano sentía la suavidad de la prenda interior. Lo miro con atención,negro con bordes lilas...

Colores atrevidos pero sin llegar a lo vulgar, se podía decir que era dulce, ¿acaso la chica que lo portaba era de esa manera que refleja su...?

Se dio una cachetada mentalmente, estaba pensando como pervertido. Y el no lo era, no iba a caer tan bajo como Suigetsu o como el mismo Naruto que se dejaba influenciar por su padrino escritor de novelas triple X. El era un Uchiha, y el no tenía bajezas como esas. Por su puesto que no, ese era el aspecto que mas destacaba de él, por que el no tenía debilidad alguna por piernas...

Pero quizás por Sostenes sí...

Alejo aquello nuevamente, a la vez que se revolvía los cabellos a modo de frustración con el duelo en su mente torturada. Sin darse cuenta que la prenda estaba muy cerca de su cara, y sin evitarlo un olor dulzón se coló por su nariz. No era uno empalagoso, era mas bien atrayente. Que en cierto modo le agradaba y al mismo tiempo le recordaba a algo...

O mas bien a _alguien_, ¿Pero a quién?

Acerco su rostro lentamente hacía la prenda, inhalando.

Su rostro giro rápidamente al sus oídos agudizarse al escuchar como una chica había soltado un grito reconoció enseguida...era la misma chica con quien había tropezado a la hora del almuerzo aquel mismo medio día.

La miró envuelta en una toalla blanca, abrazándose a ella todo su cuerpo, y juzgar por sus... Supo que aquel brasier de olor exquisito, y suave textura le pertenecía a ella. Sentía el rostro arderle, y vio que ella estaba peor que el, su bien desarrollado pecho estaba alzándose notoriamente. Y como no, si no todos los días encontrabas a un chico revolviendo y tocando tu ropa...interior.

Sasuke vio como la chica de cabello azulado, que estaba mojado, se sonrojaba a escala tipo caricatura. Un poco mas y podía sufrir un colapso.

-¿Q-qu-ee...?- trato de hablar con voz temblorosa.

-Puedo explicarlo.-fue lo que dijo en su defensa el Uchiha. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, en ese mismo segundo la chica se desmayó, a la vez que el timbre de la escuela daba aviso a su siguiente clase.

-Mierda...- masculló una mano en su frente por ser tan idiota. La misma mano donde aun sostenía el 'brasier' de la chica.

.

.

-¡Esa maestra es un animal!- se había quejado a toda boca Suigetsu mientras salía de la ultima clase con una mano sobre su ojos derecho, que al paso que iba se quedaría morado por unas 3 semanas.

Detrás de él,salía Naruto muriéndose de la risa. Los demás de igual manera pero menos escandalosa.

-Que sensual, Suigestu.- con una lagrima bajando de sus ojos azules, Ino, se burlaba.-Sin duda te ganarías la vida de _'stripper'.- _

_-_Búrlate todo lo que quieras Yamanaka.- mascullo de vuelta el Hozuki.-Muy en el fondo a ella le gusto.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Le gusto tanto que como muestra de agradecimiento te dejo un golpe de propina.- se burlo Sakura esta vez, haciendo que todos rieran de nueva cuenta. Le divertía la situación, después de todo no podía olvidar que Suigetsu le había hecho hacer un horroroso mantendría mas alejada de los plátanos sobretodo de los podridos.

-Tenemos que volver a hacer una reunión como esa.- dijo Tenten. Pues aunque no participo de mucho se había divertido, excepto con lo de Sakura. Aun le daba algo de pena, pero lo del baile a Anko-sensei fue algo que hizo historia en esa escuela.

-Ni se te ocurra.- le dijo Neji seriamente, seguramente descifrando lo que ella pensaba.

-Quien sabe puede que seas tú que me pongas un reto.- le dijo ella.- No me molestaría para nada.-

El castaño se aclaró la garganta, esos ataques de pasión por parte de su novia siempre le sorprendían, pero de igual manera le encantaban, aunque no lo admitiera ni ella, y mucho menos a nadie.

-Oye, teme.-la voz de Naruto sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, y recuerdos...-¿Que te pasó?- le dijo con burla impregnada en sus ojos.-¿Que? No pudiste con algo tan sencillo como robar un...- dejo la palabra en el aire.

-Deja de joderme la existencia, dobe.- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro a su vez, hoy había sido un día complicado y fuera de lo normal para él, y sinceramente no quería seguir soportando mas idioteces en un día.

-Es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo, recuerda que esta problemático.- le dijo Shikamaru al rubio, este caminando lentamente con manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Vamos a la cafetería.- dijo el rubio de pronto, pensado que quizás las cosas se tranquilizarían. Ademas de que hablaba con el estomago, aunque ¿cuando Namikaze Naruto no tenía hambre?

-No podemos.- había dicho Tenten hablando por Neji y por ella. Todos caminaron parándose en la misma entrada del colegio.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Ino.

-Deja de ser curiosa.-la regaño Sakura.

-Es que vamos a esperar a la prima de Neji.- les explico.

-¿Tienes una prima?- cuestiono Ino sorprendida.

-Hai.- contesto Neji.

-¿Y es igual de amargada que tú?- pregunto Naruto. Al mismo tiempo que recibía una dura mirada por parte del castaño.- Q-quiero decir...que nos acompañe.-le bajo una gota tras la nuca.

-No lo creo.- dijo el Hyuga.-Siempre la he protegido de las malas asociaciones.-

-Ya veo, eso es bueno.-dijo Naruto.-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-demando cuando se dio cuenta de la indirecta.

-Hmp.-dijo el.

-Mira Neji, allí esta Hinata.- le señalo Tenten.

Todos miraron hacia donde la brunette había señalado. La chica venía acompañada de dos chicos, uno moreno con triángulos rojo en la cara de aire salvaje, pero que era un tanto atractivo, el otro con unas gafas que impedían ver sus ojos y un gorro en su cabello negro.

Naruto le dio un codazo a Sasuke, quien no había visto nada, centrado en lo suyo.

-¿Que te pasa ahora?- le dijo a la defensiva frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira quien esta ahí.- le susurro de manera molesta en su oído.

El miro fastidiado.-No tengo interés de ver a nadie, dobe.-

-Créeme que esta sí.- le guiño un ojo.

Ante tanta bobera de Naruto y sus gestos molestos miró solo para que lo dejaran tranquilo con su poca paz. Gran sorpresa la que se llevo...o mas bien se llevaron ambos.

Hinata, que ese era el nombre de la chica victima de su 'robo', lo miro sorprendida y un poco temerosa. Era él...

Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes. Hasta que el chico moreno de las extrañas marcas en las mejillas habló.

-Hinata se desmayó.- le informo a Neji.

-K-kiba...- protesto la chica, ella no quería que su primo se enterara.

-Gomen, demo tenía que decírselo.-la miró.

Neji miro a su prima. -¿Cuando?- fue todo lo que dijo.

-En el cuarto de casilleros.-

Sasuke no se espero nada bueno de la situación. Estaba en problemas, y eso que pensaba que sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. En cambio, Neji entrecerro la mirada, no quería pensar que el Uchiha y su prima... el reto.

-¿A que hora?- dijo con voz demandante.

-Neji, ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Tenten preocupada al ver esa expresión el rostro de su novio. El ambiente se volvió tenso en esos instantes.

-Responde.- dijo con voz neutra, ignorando la pregunta de la chica a su lado. Hinata se mordió el labio, la situación no pintaba bien. En cambio, los demás en el grupo esperaban el desenlace de esta extraña situación...Hasta Suigetsu estaba callado no quejándose de dolor, en ningún momento.

-En la segunda hora del receso de la tarde.- respondió Shino, el chico de las gafas.

Tan pronto como escucho eso, se volteó bruscamente hacía Sasuke.- Estas Muerto Uchiha.- dictamino, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más. La prima de Neji se interpuso entre el pelinegro y su primo.

-Nada malo me hizo, nii-san.- dijo ella con voz baja y temblorosa.

Fue en ese momento que todos entendieron, Sasuke había hecho que la chica se desmayara por el reto. Era una situación cómica, pero en esos instantes no lo era para los que estaban implicados.

-De cualquier manera...-crujió los nudillos.

-Corre Teme.- le dijo Naruto, antes de que sufriera una muerte lenta, y por primera vez en su vida le hizo caso al dobe de su amigo.

Primer momento en que vieron a Neji Hyuga con un aura asesina, otro suceso legendario en Konoha High.

.

.

Al otro día en la escuela, en la misma hora de almuerzo, Sasuke tomaba su botella de agua, al bajar las escaleras se encontró de frente con la prima de Neji, Hinata Hyuga. Después de que hubiera corrido por su vida, y hubiera esquivado los golpes del con un poco de dificultad, tuvo que admitir que el era muy sobre protector con su prima. Y eso, que no le había robado un beso.

Quiso ignorarla pero sus miradas se cruzaron casi de una forma atrayente. El mantuvo su rostro neutro a la vez que la miraba.

Vio como ella abrió sus labios rosados.- S-siento mucho lo que pasó con Neji-niisan.- fue lo que le dijo. -Espero que no le haya hecho daño.-

-Hmp.- dijo.- Tú primo sabe que soy su rival más difícil.- se dio una bofetada mentalmente, aun para él aquello que dijo le sonó muy arrogante de su parte. Tenía que a aprender a medir sus palabras.

-Ya veo...- dijo con voz suave, mirando al suelo, supo que cuando ella hizo un ademas de retomar su camino, algo en su interior se alertó.

-Escucha...- le dijo llamando su atención.- Lo que pasó ayer...- se le dificulto el habla de pronto.- No estoy persiguiéndote ni nada... es solo que.- tomó un respiro, se le era complicado.- Era un...-

-Reto.- termino ella.-Lo sé. No tienes por que explicarme nada, Uchiha-san.-

Supuso que Neji le había mencionado algo, pero ella no parecía molesta, al contrario estaba tranquila. Eso le llamo poderosamente su atención. ¿Quien realmente era esa chiquilla?

-Lo veo después Uchiha-san.-se despidió.-Mis amigos me esperan.- hizo una reverencia.

-Es Sasuke.- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Hmp.-esto era complicado.- Llámame Sasuke.-

Vio como ella sonrió.-Hai.- dijo.-Sasuke.-

El no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado. Con eso cada cual se fue por su lado, pero las mentes de ellos en el otro. Por que pese a lo que había pasado ayer, algo más extraño había pasado entre ellos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estos chicos siempre se meten en problemas! **

**Pues espero que se hayan reído, que hayan disfrutado la lectura y demas...**

**Mi pasión es escribir para ustedes, y lo hago con mucho amor.**

**Por cierto, _'Brasier'_ ****es el sosten, es que aca en país lo llamamos de esa manera. xD**

**_Mi Querida Andru! _**

**_Te quiero y te adoro muchísimo! Gracias por ser mi apoyo _**

**_y mi amiga, y soportar mis ideas locas. Eres un Sol! _**

**Así que a los demás lectores **

**Muchas Gracias por leer!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
